Lind
is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He is an avid admirer of Diavel and the leader of one of the two major clearing guilds early in the game, the Dragon Knights Brigade. Appearance In the early stages of the game, as an admirer of Diavel, Lind even chose to model his appearance to be more like Diavel:Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 2 Lind had his hair dyed blue and he wore silver armour, consisting of a chestplate and shoulderplates,Progressive manga volume 2 with a blue tunic underneath, similarly to what Diavel had worn before his death. Lind was armed with a scimitar, called «Pale Edge». Chronology Aincrad Arc Aria in the Starless Night During the 1st Floor Boss battle, Lind was a member of Group C, led by Diavel. After the defeat of Illfang the Kobold Lord, Lind was the first to bring up the death of Diavel and blame Kirito for it. Lind brought up the fact that Kirito knew the skills that the boss used and claimed that if he had shared that information with the rest of them, Diavel would have still been alive. When Agil attempted to calm down the anger by mentioning that Argo's guide was based on the beta test's information, thus Kirito's information should be the same as that of the guide. However, then Lind accused the guide of being a lie and Argo of withholding information. In turn, Kirito took on the role of a Beater to gather all the hatred onto himself before the situation escalated too far. After Kirito's bold proclamation, Lind became pale-faced and went silent. Rondo of the Transient Sword After the events of the 1st Floor Boss battle, Lind took control of Group C from that battle and became one of the two leaders of the raid party, along with Kibaou. His group, all dressed in royal blue cloth under their armour, competed with Kibaou's group for the rewards of beating the Bullbous Bow. Although Lind's party had to temporarily retreat during the battle, as some of their members were greatly wounded, Lind ended up dealing the Last Attack on the boss. Red-nosed Reindeer On December 24, 2023, Lind and the Divine Dragon Alliance followed Klein and the Fuurinkazan, who were following Kirito, to the Forest of Wandering, the spawn point of Nicholas The Renegade.Episode 3 While Kirito went of to fight the Flag Mob, the Divine Dragon Alliance made a deal with the Fuurinkazan to have a duel between Klein and a member of the alliance to decide which party would have to go back.Volume 2, Red-nosed Reindeer, Part 4 As Klein was victorious, the Alliance's members had left by the time Kirito returned from his battle. March, 2024 Lind was among the Divine Dragon Alliance members participating in the battle against the 56th Floor's Field Boss, Geocrawler.Episode 5 November, 2024 Lind was among the Divine Dragon Alliance members participating in the battle against The Skull ReaperEpisode 13 and was also among those who survived the battle. Lind was among the remaining 6,147 players logged out of the game after Kirito defeated Heathcliff, prematurely clearing the game.Episode 14 Trivia *In Episode 2, Lind's role had been merged with Kibaou's. However, Lind later appears in several other episodes as a background character and a member of the Divine Dragon Alliance. Gallery Lind in episode 3.png|Lind's appearance in Episode 3. References Navigation en: Lind es: Lind Kategorie:Männlich